Paging Dr Love
by Debussy-This
Summary: Bella Swan, a resident, is struggling with the realities of a medical career when she mets attending Dr. Edward Masen, a real life Dr. Love. Can he save her from her own self doubt? AU Human, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

_Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die. Not today. Please._

"Call it, Dr. Swan."

Apparently no amount of begging was going to work today. I just couldn't call time of death for a third time today. I couldn't. They couldn't call him if I kept working on him.

"That's enough Dr. Swan. Call it."

There was no mistaking the disappointment in his tone. I put the paddles down and with a heavy sigh, glanced at the clock.

"Time of death, 17:37." My voice, to my complete embarrassment, cracked. What was wrong with me today? God, I had to get out of here.

In my haste to get the hell out of that room, I nearly trampled two nurses and a fellow resident. _Move people, can't you seem I'm about to have a panic attack?_ I didn't even make it outside before the tears started. I tried to brush them off my cheeks, but I couldn't keep up with the steady stream. Oh fuck it. They can all kiss my ass. I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown, what do I care if anyone sees me crying.

I reached the back to door the alley and threw it open. I launched myself into the alley and took a deep shuddering breath, and immediately coughed, then gagged. It smelled like cigarettes, piss and vomit. Nice. Well, it was sure clearing my head. Nothing puts your life into perspective like the stench of human excrement.

_Right, pull your shit together, Bella, and walk back in there. You can do this. You will do this. _

I pulled my scrubs over my face and took a few deep breaths. I pulled on the door handle. Locked. Of course it is. I'm living in my own personal nightmare, and it includes wading through the puddles in the alley. I was going to need to buy a big bottle of bleach for my shoes. As I walked, I tried to wipe the tear tracks off my face, and hoped that my eyes weren't completely bloodshot. The blast of cool air hit me and I held my head up high as I crossed the threshold, only to trip on the mat. My arms splayed out and I started into a sort of jog to keep myself from falling. God, only me.

I stopped completely when I was confident I wouldn't take a header to the floor, and raised my head to see the most delicious man in the world walk by, completely oblivious to me. Well, lucky me, he didn't see my graceful entrance. His head was down, his eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked both deep in thought and extremely troubled. His stride was powerful across the floor, his lean arms swung lightly at his sides and his long fingers were swinging a pen in-between them. Guh. The manual dexterity. I watched him cross the lobby and my mind wandered to a place I usually reserved for me time. What was I doing? Right, back to face Dr. Banner. Joy. Chin up, Bella.

Wow, he does not look happy at all. This was not going to be fun.

"Bella. We need to have a talk."

Ruh roh.

"Yes, Dr.Banner." My voice had lost all its volume.

I watched as he turned and stalked down the hallway. My sneakers squeaked against the linoleum as I tried to match his long strides.

"In here, Dr. Swan."

I brushed past him into the cramped office. The dark paneling and cracked leather chairs had seen better days. His desk was overflowing, and there was an oscillating metal fan pointed towards the stationary wingback chair behind the desk, blowing dustmotes into a sliver of light coming from the tiny window. The leather creaked as I sat down, and I shifted my weight uncomfortably. He sat down across from me and just stared at my face. The silence was oppressive. I could feel it pressing down on all sides of me. God, I was going to start having another panic attack.

"We all kill patients."

Well, that wasn't what I expected.

"Excuse me?"

"None of those deaths were your fault today, Bella. I say today because ONE day it will be your fault. Ninety percent of the decisions we make here are in reference to life or death situations, and we aren't perfect. We are only human, but we can try our hardest and learn when to let go and when to keep fighting the good fight. " His voice was hard, but his eyes were softening.

"I'm trying sir, I just… I couldn't let another one die on me. It was just too much death for one day. I felt like I was failing him." The words fell out of me in a strangled sob.

"I want you to take a couple days off—"

"What? No. I'm totally fine. I just needed some air." _Please._

"No, Dr. Swan, you are not fine. You need to take the next couple of days off and rethink what it is you're doing here. You need to regroup, and most of all, you need to prepare for the next time a patient dies on you and it IS your fault." His voice was all finality.

I wasn't going to get out of this.

"Yes sir." I got out of the creaky chair and headed for the locker room, grabbing my jacket and bolting for the doors before the tears leaked over again.

"Argh!!" My body hit something solid, and I looked up into eyes so green my soul felt pierced through. My breath left my lungs in a _whoosh. _Dr. Masen _again_. God, did he have impeccable timing or what? Humiliation in front of the hot doctor, take two.

"I'm so sorry, I really need to watch where I'm going," my voice was rising as I fought the tears, I started backing towards the doors, "I'm such a klutz. I promise it won't happen again! Sorry if I stepped on your feet!"

The doors opened behind me I went into a straight sprint towards my car. As I fumbled for my keys in my purse, I let the drizzle mix with my tears. Today couldn't have gone any worse. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this after all.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

_I need alcohol, immediately._

I had every intention of climbing into the rattiest pair of sweats I owned, grabbing some Ben & Jerry's from the fridge and drowning my troubles in a bottle of Grey Goose and 5 hours of Colin Firth goodness. Hm, maybe I'll just skip to him all wet. That would help me forget how shitty this day was.

What I didn't anticipate was Alice beating me home.

I stumbled in the front door, my eyes red and puffy, my hair hung in clumps all around my head and my scrubs were soaked and sticking to my body.

"Oh my God! Are you ok? What the hell happened?" Shrieking. Why is she shrieking?

"I, uh, I had a bit of a bad day." Well, if that wasn't an understatement, I don't know what is.

"Why are you all wet?"

_Well, I was crying so hard I couldn't find my keys in my purse, so I just walked home. All 2 miles. In the pouring rain._

"It's raining outside."

I stood there staring at her until I couldn't control the tears anymore. The sobs started ripping out of me, and Alice ran up to me and threw her arms around my waist. She let me lean on her until my tears had run dry, then she wiped off my face, planted a kiss on my forehead and looked me straight in the eye.

"You need to get laid. Jump in the shower, we're going to doll you up and go trolling for men."

--

How did I end up nursing a bottle of beer at the bar in a shirt that was cut too low and heels that were too high, all by myself? I should have just stamped "Please Fuck Me" on my forehead and been done with it. _Frickin' Alice. _I wouldn't have been half as bitter as I was if Alice hadn't taken off with the tall blonde with the smoldering eyes and the southern drawl merely 20 minutes after we arrived.

"I love you Bella, but this is the man of my dreams. I can't let this opportunity go! Did you hear that accent? Will you be ok?"

So I did the typical Bella thing and waved her off. I was a big girl; I could get through this, right? But the longer I thought about it, the more upset I became.

Damn Alice for taking the only guy in the place who didn't look like he was one step above _Cro-Magnon_ man on the evolutionary chain. And wasn't Alice supposed to be cheering me up? She should have at least made sure I was going to go home with someone with two eyebrows before jetting.

Geez, help a sister out. What happened to chicks before dicks? I needed to have a serious chat with her in the near future.

I was 5 seconds from calling the night a bust. I had worked a 12 hour day, and only had 2 days off before I had start the cycle all over again. I had 3 people die on me just today, not that there was anything I could have done for them. The idea of actually finishing my residency was becoming less and less appealing with every death that was added to my count. Maybe I should just move back home to Forks. I was pretty sure Mike Newton was still available and willing to put a ring on my finger.

_Right. And I'll just settle right down and start popping out little blond Newtons._

The second I heard the first chords of the newest New Kids on the Block song, I headed for the door. Rap songs full of double entrendres and ho slappin' I could handle; regurgitated tweeny pop was a deal breaker.

The bar was packed as I tried to maneuver towards the door. I was ready to stab the next person who got in my way with my stiletto when a glimpse of bronze caught my eye.

Dr. Masen. The attending with the weight of the world on his shoulders. _Oh God, as if I hadn't embarrassed myself enough for one day, I really hope he doesn't get to witness me falling on my ass trying to get out of here._ I had found myself ogling him on more than one occasion. His hair consistently looked as if he had just taken some lucky girl in the back room and given her the ride of her life. I had dreams about washboard stomach that was teasingly hinted at under his shirt, and the long fingers and strong forearms that indicated an expert in manual dexterity. I would have bet that he played the piano. It was his eyes that really hit it home for me, though. Green that seemed to penetrate right through my skin, grabbed my soul and wouldn't let go. He always looked to so tortured, as if he could see what the rest of us could not and the prognosis wasn't good.

I realized I was staring and started moving towards the door again when his head lifted. The look he gave me instantaneously made my mouth dry and my panties wet.

_Oh God. _

The lust on the good doctor's face was obvious. His gaze ran up the length of my legs up to my chest. _I should buy Alice a fruit basket for putting me in this shirt. _He stopped on my lips, which I licked instinctively. His eyes shot up to mine and I didn't think I could have moved if I tried. I tried to breathe deeply and not start hyperventilating when he got up and started heading my way. The leggy blonde and body-builder he had been sitting with barely acknowledged him leaving.

When he was close enough that I could feel him breathing he stopped and stared into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. His eyes penetrated to my very core, and I was sure I could feel his hands all over me, touching me in the places that I could only hope to dream about. He lifted his hands to my shoulders and put his mouth on my neck just below my ear. God, if he kept this up I wasn't going to last long enough to make it to my car. His breath was hot and his opened mouth kiss was wet and delicious.

"Come with me." It wasn't a question.

I didn't respond, but when his hands slid down my arms and into my hands I followed without further prompting. He guided us through the bar, the gyrating bodies parting like the Red Sea as he approached them. I admired the view from the back, his muscles clenching in his back and shoulders with his strides. I began imaging his thighs and felt the flush rising up on my face. I was going to have get control over that blush one of these days.

As I followed Dr. Masen to his shiny Volvo, I realized I had no clue what his first name was. Did he even recognize me from the hospital? I hadn't ever seen him so much as look at me twice, even when I ran straight into him. Should I act as if I didn't recognize him either? The office politics of it all were becoming too much and I wondered if I should just get in my car and go home.

Then he turned around and pinned me against the car with his hips. As soon as I felt the hardness pressed against my lower stomach I lost all coherent thought. _Unggh. _I started wondering about the size of that back seat, and I knew there was no way I was going to leave unless he demanded it.

"Bella. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to taste these lips."

My head shot up in surprise at his use of my name, and he crushed his lips to mine. The kiss was long and slow and deep, I felt every ounce of his passion in it and it sent a shock that traveled all the way through me, down to my toes before settling between my legs. My hands went to his hair of their own accord. I wound my fingers in it roughly and pulled slightly when I felt his tongue tracing my bottom lip. I needed more. The cool metal of the car went right through my shirt, and I could feel his heat pressing into my front. It was becoming too much to take, I needed his hands on me. Immediately, if not sooner.

His fingers dug into my hips, as if trying to keep me from floating away. He took my bottom lip between his lips and bit down gently, evoking a breathy moan from me. He let his teeth drag before licking my lip one last time and pulling away. I was tempted to throw my legs around his hips and force his mouth back to mine. Dr. Masen let out a low chuckle at the pout on my face.

"As much as I would love to throw you down on the hood of my car and take you right here, I'm sure you'd prefer not to have an audience while you're screaming my name."

I was certain that once he started I wasn't going to care if the queen of England was watching, but I kept my opinion to myself and slid into the leather seat when he opened her door. His car was so clean. It was abnormal, but smelled delicious. Sweet like incense, musky like a man. Was that cinnamon? My eyes wandered to the backseat. Oh, there was definitely enough room.

As soon as Dr. Masen climbed in the other side, we were pulling out of the parking lot. The air in the car was so charged it seemed to be crackling around us. His hand started creeping up my thigh, rubbing in small circles. A coil started to wind in my lower abdomen, and my heart was beating so fast that I was grateful I was in the company of a doctor. When I chanced a glance in his direction, I saw that he wasn't even looking at the road. His eyes were flickering between my lips and my eyes again. I summoned every ounce of courage that I possessed and leaned forward, licking the small hollow of his throat.

_Jesus, he tastes like sex. Ugh._

I let my tongue lazily make its way up the column of his throat, my hands traveling the planes of his chest; stopping only to press my lips gently underneath his ear. When I took his earlobe into my mouth and gently sucked and then nipped at it, I felt his breath stutter. His hand traveled higher on my thigh, dangerously close to where I so desperately needed it. I let my nose skim the straight shot of bone that was his jaw.

"If you want me screaming something besides your surname, you're going to have to tell me what it is," I said, my voice came out breathier than I intended it to.

He cleared his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing. I licked it.

"Edward."

I felt the car jerk to a stop, and then his hands were around my hips. Before I had time to look around, he had pulled me into his lap; his hands running up my ribs, his fingers brushing the sides of my breasts.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that little stunt," he groaned.

_Well, I certainly hope you will_..

He opened the door and picked me up, my legs still on either side of him. His lips were on mine again, demanding, taking. He pressed me into his arousal, and I moaned deeply, grinding myself into him. I heard the jingling of keys and the opening of a door, and Edward's kisses started getting deeper. His left hand started traveling upward, taking my shirt with it. My hands left his hair and traveled down to the buttons of his shirt, unfastening with unsteady fingers. I felt one pop off in my haste.

Oops.

I felt his chuckle deep in his chest, and then I was laying on something soft. I lifted up my arms as Edward brought my shirt over my head. Edward's head ducked down and then his mouth locked around my nipple, through the thin fabric of my bra. My back arched as my nipple puckered and my hips ground into his. The friction brought a moan out of both of us, and Edward's hand traveled to my other breast, tracing the lace with his fingertips, before reaching around and unhooking the back. It popped forward and he ripped it off, chucking his own shirt to the floor before bringing his head back to my chest. I watched his tongue, pink and soft and warm and wet as it licked my nipple slowly, and then flicked it. His thumb started tracing circles around my other nipple, my legs wrapping themselves securely around his hips. I couldn't stop myself from trying to find the friction I was in desperate need of, his hips meeting my every movement.

I hissed through my teeth when I felt his teeth bite down on me, and I pulled his mouth back up to mine by his hair. Our kisses were becoming frantic, our tongues moving with a ferocity that I had never felt before this moment. I _needed_ to feel him moving in me.

My hands traveled down his chest, feeling his muscles clench as I passed shaky fingers over his stomach. My hand found his erection and I ran the length of it in my palm. A growl ripped through his lips and he stood up abruptly. He all but tore my pants off, returning his mouth to mine, one hand tangled in my hair, the other splayed against my stomach, his long fingers spanning the space between my hip bones. I trembled as I felt his fingers dip below the lace, and felt the heat pool between my legs. He parted my folds with his long fingers, and I whimpered.

"_So fucking wet…"_

His fingers traced my clit several times before dipping into me. They pumped into me with a found rhythm while his thumb teased my bud.

_Yep, he definitely plays the piano._

The spring in my lower stomach grew steadily tighter, and I felt his heavy breath on my ear.

"I need to taste you. I need to have you in my mouth."

I didn't even try to understand what he was implying when his mouth started moving lower towards my core. His tongue dipped into my bellybutton, left a wet kiss on my hip; his fingers pulling gently on my panties. He let his head follow the path that my panties took, his hands tracing the contours of my calves, as if memorizing them. Her threw the lace to the floor, and parted my thighs with his head. The sight of his sex god hair between my legs was almost too much for me to take. I watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes shot open, a burning green, on fire.

"You smell better than I imagined."

I gasped loudly as his tongue, thick and wet licked the softest part of me. My hands wound into his hair, and my hips lifted involuntarily. His hands grabbed my hips, holding me down on the mattress.

"Be a good girl and stay still."

The vibration of his voice, husky and deep with want, traveled up my spine, and I let out a moan.

His mouth was on me again, lapping at my sensitive skin. My breath started to come in gasps, my hips struggling against his hands, my thighs trying desperately to press together. Anything to ease this ache in me. One of his hands left my hips, and I felt his fingers pumping into me. He took my bundle of nerves into his mouth, licking, sucking and biting. That was all I could take. I felt the dam break between my legs, a jolt of electricity running from my core through my body to the tips of my fingers, my toes. Edward's name fell from my lips repeatedly, as if in supplication. My body was trembling as I came back to myself.

He crawled back up to me, his movements looking predatory, his eyes fierce. I briefly wondered where the rest of his clothes had gone.

"Do you know how fucking luscious you are? I want you to taste yourself on me."

He plunged into my mouth, fucking it with his tongue. I groaned, then grabbed his tongue with my lips and sucked. Did he have any idea of how much of a turn-on that was? I was going to come again if he kept up that dirty talking.

My legs wrapped themselves around his hips and I could feel the tip of him pressing against me. I felt a shiver travel up my spine. I started to push my hips forward, and Edward started backing up. What the hell was this?

"Beg."

"Huh?" Did he expect me to have full function of my brain right now?

"I told you I would punish you for that little stunt in the car. I want to hear you beg me to fuck you."

I certainly wasn't above begging at this point. I needed this man inside of me. Just as I opened my mouth I heard something start beeping from the corner of the room. Oh God, was that his pager? No! His head dropped into the crook of my neck and he groaned. His hot breath against my skin raised goosebumps and the ache inside of me was demanding satisfaction. I could feel him take a deep breath in my hair and he pulled himself off of me.

As soon as his back turned I hopped up and started searching for my clothes. Where the hell was my underwear? Forget it; I couldn't put them back on in the condition they were in anyway. That wasn't completely mortifying or anything. Oh well, there you go Dr. Masen. A little memento to remember the almost sex we had.

He turned around to face me again and the scowl on his face deepened when he saw my state of dress.

"I'm sorry; I've really got to go in."

"Yeah. No, its fine. I really should get going." Please put some pants back on before I tie you down and have my way with you.

"I'd ask you to stick around but this-"

"No, no. Really. I understand. I'll just call a cab." I had to cut him off before he started making excuses for why he didn't want me to stay. I needed to get the hell out of here before the realization that I was about to have sex with a coworker, my superior no less, hit me. It was time for the walk of shame to the front door. And for God's sake, put some pants on.

"Oh, uh… ok. Let me walk you out."

He grabbed his pants off the floor and put them on without worrying about putting anything on underneath them. Not as much help as I thought that would be. Right, need to get out of here. He ran his hand through his hair and grabbed my hand. He shot me a shaky smile and lead me to the front door.

"I'd ask if I could see you again but I'll see you at the hospital," Ouch. "My life revolves around that place." Double ouch.

_Ok, I get it Dr. Masen, you're too busy for me. I'm not planning on stalking you or anything._

I must have flinched at the thought, because he brought his lips down to mine once, twice, three times. Gently. Warm and soft, his lips barely brushing mine. He wrapped his warm hands around my face, his fingers winding themselves in my hair. He stared right into my eyes and I felt myself melt into the ground. He was doing that soul penetration thing again. He leaned down and let his nose drag along my jaw to my ear.

"I wasn't kidding earlier. You have no idea often I find myself fantasizing about you. Undressing you in my mind. Running my hands down your soft skin. Licking your gorgeous lips. Hearing you moan my name. We _WILL_ finish what we've started. That's a promise." His voice had found that husky tenor again.

I nodded my head in agreement; I knew that if I tried to use my tongue it would immediately try to attack Dr. Masen.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Night, Edward." I stumbled out the front door and took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm the ache in-between my thighs, the pounding of my heart.

Out on the street, I found myself a cab almost immediately. Climbing in, I couldn't help but glance up at his building. That was a real mistake. I knew it, and I could already see how badly this was going to turn out, yet I'd done it anyway. And why was it that I couldn't manage to conjure up any remorse?


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I should have taken a shower; I could still smell her on my face. And now would be a really bad time to get hard. Again.

But, God. Her lips were fucking delicious, and I couldn't get her moans out of my head. All the people around me sounded like the teacher from Peanuts. How was I supposed to focus when all I could feel was her soft skin under me? All I could taste was her pert, pink nipples in my mouth and god damn it. If I don't stop thinking about her I'm going to be able to lift this operating table up with my dick.

Just close him up so you can go home. Alone. Fucking fantastic. I'll bet my sheets still smell like her. That'll make it easy to just sleep this off. Looks like I'll be taking matters into my own hands.

Ok, Masen, concentrate. The faster you finish the sooner you can get back to your fantasies. Like Bella's legs spread open, her pussy glistening for me, her thighs shaking.

"I think I'm done here. Could you finish closing for me, Dr. Crowley?" My voice sounded tight in my own ears, I wondered if anyone else could hear it.

"Not a problem, Dr. Masen."

I wondered if I could go get her address from personnel. All I'd have to do is look in that Lauren girl's direction and she'd have her panties around her ankles. It wouldn't be too hard to get an address from her. And that doesn't sound like I'm going to stalk her, _**at all**_. Keep talking yourself into it, Masen. I'm sure she would love it if you showed up at her house at 4 in the morning looking to score.

But fuck me, my car still smelled like god damn strawberries. I should have just taken her in the backseat. Then my balls wouldn't feel like they were going to explode.

I hadn't even wanted to go out tonight. God, I should have just stayed home and watched some Jenna. Instead I went nose deep into a woman that I've been having fantasies about since the day she pranced right past my car and into my hospital. That was the end of my no fucking colleagues shit. And then my cockblocker pager had to go off. God damn it, I needed to be in her. God, I could practically use my cock as a baseball bat right now.

When I opened the door, the cold night air cleared my head for a quick second until I realized I was heading back to the scene of the crime. Just get home, Masen, and then you can deal with the tent in your pants.

What was it about this girl that screwed with my head? I was not the kind of guy who was easily ruffled by women. They came to me. And I certainly wasn't in the habit of picking up chicks in bars and taking them back to MY place. That shit was always awkward in the morning. And I didn't like them touching any of my crap.

But God, I wanted Bella to touch my crap, all of it. I wanted her to run her hands over my CDs and let me fuck her on my coffee table and cook breakfast in my kitchen. What the fuck was up with that? The only conversation we'd ever had was about me fucking her and then her running the hell out of here. I wanted her to come back.

As soon as I opened the door to my apartment, my eyes searched out the places I had Bella. Up against that wall, in that door frame. God, on my bed.

I ripped my shirt over my head and let my pants fall to the floor. I flopped onto my bed and buried my nose into my sheets, exactly where I knew she had come for me. God, her scent was like fucking heaven. I could see her eyes wild and fierce with her lust. Feel her tongue on my skin. The heat of her pressed up against me as I demanded that she beg. God, she was going to beg. _I_ was ready to beg.

Her lips. Oh my fuck, her lips. Swollen and red from my mouth. Soft and fucking smooth. I was going to have her mouth around my cock. Soon. The thought of her lips had my dick pulsing, and I ran my hand down its length. God, I wanted to put my face in her tits and my hands around her hips and just pound into her. Fuck her until the only sounds I could hear were my grunting and the slapping of our bodies and her screaming my name. I could almost feel her heat in my hand; feel her tits bouncing on my face. I could nearly taste her on my lips. Fucking sweet and salty and perfect. I thought about her face as she came. Her back arched, her nipples offered to me. Her lips parted and her eyes screwed shut. And the sounds she made. Fuck me. Nothing had ever sounded so perfect. I could feel her clenching around me and I fucking lost it.

God damn. Imagining fucking Bella was better than half of the shit I had already had. God, how was I going to look at her tomorrow without bending her over the nurse's station and fucking her from behind?

There was always the on-call room.

Where the hell was Bella?

I knew she was supposed to be on-call today. I was so pathetic I practically had her schedule memorized. She wasn't here, and Banner was being fucking sketchy about it all.

God damn it, I knew I should have talked to her when she was crying and shit yesterday. But she had fucking run into me. And damn it if feeling her soft little body on mine hadn't made me hard instantly. It's not like I had ever talked to her before, even because I had no fucking clue what to say to someone I wanted so badly.

I could get into her pants, but I couldn't ask her what was wrong. I was such a douche.

Why the hell didn't I ask for her number last night? I wanted to make sure she was ok. I wanted to come hold her if she wasn't and let her cry and kiss the tears from her face. I wanted to bury my face in her neck while I made her come and help her forget why she was crying.

I needed to stop thinking about that shit before I poked someone in the eye.

This is easily solved. I'll just walk up to that Lauren girl and throw some Masen charm at her. She won't know what hit her and I'll be well on my way to seeing Bella again. Everybody wins.

I could feel the frizzy haired resident's eyes burning into my back as I waited for the elevator. I could practically see her drooling. Not a fucking chance in hell. Didn't we already go over this? This girl had no scruples. She threw herself at me, repeatedly. God, was I going to have to protect myself from her in the elevator? Couldn't she take a hint?

The elevator doors opened and we stepped in. She was standing too close. WAY too close. Christ almighty, calm down on the perfume there. You smell like a baby prostitute. It's burning my nose.

"Hey there, Dr. Masen." She giggled.

"Hey."

Please do not try to flirt with me in here.

"Have you gotten any interesting cases lately?"

Keep on giggling. It makes you sound more intelligent.

"Nothing note worthy."

There. End of discussion. What the hell was wrong with her eyes? Did she have something in them? Did she have a nervous twitch?

"I was thinking that you and I might have a lot in common. Maybe we should go out to coffee sometime, if it goes well maybe we could take it back to my place."

I threw her a smile and her eyes went out of focus.

"I am not the least bit interested. But thank you."

I wasn't sure if she was stunned by my rejection or still reacting to the smile I gave her, but she didn't move when the doors opened, and I left her gawking after me.

Should I call her first or should I just swing by? Maybe I should call her and ask her to dinner. That would probably be better received than if I just showed up and asked her to ride my dick. But there was no way I was going to be able to sit through an entire meal with her and not try to go down on her under the table. Or try to convince her to take my back seat for a spin.

I could ask her over to my place for some take out. Maybe a movie. Definitely a good fucking.

I liked this plan very much. I was desperate to get her back in my bed. Naked, preferably. Now I just had to go face that bitch Lauren. Good thing she'd been lusting after me since I started my residency here. This should be a god damn cake walk.

I knocked twice on the heavy wooden door and let myself in.

"Lauren." I purred.

Her eyes widened, then grew wicked.

"Edward, want can I do for you today?" Her voice was nasally, it grated on my nerves.

In and out, Masen.

"A good friend of mine is out for the day, and I wanted to swing by their place on my way home, but I don't have their number on me. Could you be a doll and get it for me?"

Keep looking her in the eye, Masen. It'll be faster this way.

"You know I'm not supposed to do that, Edward. What if I get caught, hm?" Her fingers started trailing up my chest and I fought back the urge to grimace.

"There are a lot of things we shouldn't be doing right now, Lauren. Why don't you just give in?"

"I'll take you up on that sometime. What's the name of your friend?"

"Swan. Dr. Swan. She's a resident."

"She?"

Damn it, I was hoping she wouldn't catch that.

"Yeah, she."

I swept her hair behind her shoulder and winked.

"Oh. Okay. I'll get that for you." Her voice was shaky.

Every fucking time. This is too easy.

"Thank you, Lauren."

BPOV

I felt like I hadn't slept in days. Eons, really. I spent all night tossing and turning over Dr. Masen. His hands on me. His mouth on my mouth. God. The things he said. How the hell was I supposed to sleep after that?

But mostly, I thought about how I had practically run screaming from his apartment the minute his pager started beeping. What the hell was wrong with me? I had a once in lifetime opportunity to have sex with a god and I turn to chicken shit instead of trying to secure a way to finish what we had started. And I would be finding a way to finish that. Even if I had to tie him up to have my wicked way with him.

Which was not a bad idea, _**at all.**_

I really needed to stop thinking about him before I marched down to the hospital and jumped him in the doctor's lounge. There was a couch, which was good enough for me. I'm sure Dr. Banner would be pleased to know how focused I was on regrouping. If he saw me at the hospital I'm sure he'd throw my ass right back into the street.

Right. Time to remove Edward from my mind and focus on the important things. I have some major decisions to make. Like whether to mount Edward or let him ride me. Ugh.

A shower. Maybe a shower will clear my mind.

As I waited for the water to warm up, my mind was drawn back to last night. Did Dr. Masen make a habit of bringing residents back to his apartment? Did I even care enough to refuse if the offer came up again?

The answer was a definite no. I couldn't find it in me to care that maybe I was just one of many. He was just too gorgeous and had too much raw sexual power at his disposal for me to deny him anything. He was clearly knew it, and I found that strangely arousing.

I stepped into the shower and realized immediately that this was not going to clear my head. It seemed to be having the opposite effect, as a matter of fact. I could imagine Edward in here with me, his body slick from the water, his hair falling into his eyes. I'd let my hands slide over his chest, down to his abdomen. His muscles would clench under my touch. I'd trace the V over his hips, and press my chest into his. I could feel his tongue on my neck and…

Shit, was that the buzzer? I hope Alice didn't lock herself out. Again.

Ouch, shampoo in the eyes, never pleasant.

I wrapped myself in towel and threw myself out into the hallway, pressing the button on the intercom.

"Did you forget your keys, again Alice? God, I swear I am going to tie them around your neck, you know I was in the shower having this wonderful fan-"

"Bella?"

Not Alice. That was definitely not Alice. That voice was male and deep and went straight between my legs.

"Um… yes. Who is this?"

I've been a good girl. Please grant me this one little wish….

"Its Edward Masen. I thought I'd pop by with some Thai. Thought you might be hungry."

Sweet, merciful Jesus. My prayers have been answered.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Just fucking call her. Stop being a pussy, Masen.

I had been sitting in my car in the doctor's parking lot at the hospital for a good 20 minutes, staring at the little piece of paper with Bella's number and address on it. I wanted to call her. God, I wanted hear her say my name again so badly it hurt. But, I didn't have a god damn clue what to say to her.

_Hey, Bella. Would it be cool if I came over and fucked you senseless?_

Where did she live, anyway? It had be close to the hospital. Maybe I could just swing by and see if her car was there. Maybe she went out of town. Maybe I should stop being an asshole and just call her. I stared down at the phone in my hand.

Oh, fuck it. You know you're going to get into her pants. Do you really think you can make it all the way through a dinner? And how are you going to make conversation with her pussy on your brain all night? You couldn't even make it through a phone call.

I glared at the paper in my hand, and punched the numbers in my phone.

"Take out or delivery?"

I would bring dinner to her. Nothing tasted better post-coital than Pad Thai.

I was walking up the steps towards her apartment building, more nervous and turned on than I could ever remember being. If she wasn't home I was definitely going to explode. If she _was_ home . . . I couldn't think about that, I might bust the door down.

Number 22. Brandon/Swan. She had a roommate? Well, that could make things…. Interesting. Hope she isn't home now, things were going to get loud.

Ok, moment of truth. Push the button.

God damn that buzzer is annoying. I eyed the greasy takeout bag and hoped like hell she liked Thai, I ordered the whole left side of the menu. Should I buzz again?

"Did you forget your keys again, Alice?" she sounded out of breath and fucking gorgeous, "God, I swear I am going to tie them around your neck, you know I was in the shower having this wonderful fan-"

Shower? Yes. Fantasy? Even better.

"Bella?"

Good God, I needed to get inside her.

"Um… yes. Who is this?"

The man who you'll be coming on later.

"Its Edward Masen. I thought I'd pop by with some Thai. Thought you might be hungry." I know I am.

"Hey, come on up."

Yes. Fucking yes.

I sprinted up the stairs, taking them 2 and 3 at a time. I had images of her naked, dripping wet in the shower running through my mind.

I didn't even have to knock, she threw the fucking door open.

Fuck me.

She was in a tiny little raggedy towel. Her thighs were still wet and the water was dripping down her legs. I was going to have her wrap them around me. Her shoulders were bare and red, like the water had been too hot, and her hair was wet and sticking to her forehead.

God damn, but she is gorgeous.

I stepped inside and dropped the bag on the floor, shutting the door behind me. I had to touch her. Had to feel her moving with me. Had to suck on those lips. Is the shower still running?

"Let's get you back under the water."

I put my hands on either side of her neck and ran my nose up her jaw line. She smelled so fucking good. I could feel her trembling under me. Perfect. I grabbed her hands and helped her drop her towel. She pressed herself closer to me, and I could feel her nipples on my chest through my scrubs. I slid my hands down her back, which was fucking perfect and grabbed her ass, hoisting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist.

Good girl.

My tongue made its way down her neck, stopping at her collarbone. Her head fell back as I started sucking on it. Her hips bucked against mine and I felt a growl rumble in my chest. Bella gave a little breathy laugh.

"Did you just growl?"

I looked her straight in the eye.

"You liked it. I can feel how wet you are for me, Isabella."

She didn't answer, but kept looking at me and bit her lip as grinded up against me again. She was going to kill me if she kept that up.

I started heading towards the sound of the shower, and Bella reached down between us, pulling at the string of my scrubs. They fell to my ankles and I kicked my shoes off and stepped out of them, instantly feeling her heat on my stomach. She was so fucking slick.

"I need to taste you again; can you do that for me Bella?"

I felt her fingers moving against me, and then coming up to my mouth. I sucked them hungrily. Greedily. Mine. Only for me to taste. Sweet. Fucking perfect.

Bella took her fingers out of my mouth and stuck her tongue in, groaning at the taste. I could feel myself getting harder, and slid my hand up to her nipple, pinching. Rolling. Fucking pulling.

The air in the bathroom was steamy and thick. I stepped right into the shower without taking my shirt off. I could feel the water beating against my back, and Bella started grinding against me again. Her hands came up on either side of me and pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it over the glass door where it landed with a sloppy sounding plop.

"I was picturing us in this exact position right before you showed up, Edward." I could feel her lips moving against my neck, and I pressed my cock into her stomach, "I never did get a taste of you, you know."

And then she was licking. My neck, my chest, my abs, my fucking hip. I put my fingers in her hair and pulled. She was on her knees, staring straight at my dick, and I had never seen anything so fucking beautiful.

She grabbed the base of my cock, her little pink tongue flicking out and licking my head. Shit. She put it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, and let slid me as far into her mouth as she could. I was going to fucking die. Her mouth was hot and her tongue was rough and I could feel the back of her throat. My hands had to be digging into her scalp, but fuck. She was grabbing my balls and bobbing her head and her _fucking _lips on my dick looked so damn good that I didn't ever want her to stop.

Until I thought about where I really wanted my cock to be.

I pulled her face back up to mine; god damn if I couldn't get used to seeing her lips so swollen.

"I want to be in you."

I let my hand run over her ass, down her thigh and around her knee. I pulled it up, pushing her against the wall. She followed with her other leg and our tongues started moving together; crazily, furiously. I could feel desperation in her kiss and I wanted to fuck it out of her. I let my cock slide up against her heat. God, she was fucking slippery wet.

"I think you still owe me some begging, my Bella. Can you be a good girl and beg me? Beg me to stick my cock in you? I can feel how fucking wet your pussy is for me. Beg."

"Please. Please."

"Please what? Oh, I'm sure you can do better than that."

I slipped my hand in between us, my thumb making a slow brushing movement against her clit. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"I love your moans, Bella. I'm going to make you do that much more often. Now, you know what I want to hear."

"Oh God, Edward. Please fuck me. Please, please."

I pulled my hips back and my dick fell right against the hottest part of her. I pushed the tip of me into her, just enough for her to feel.

"Ughn. More, Edward. Please, God. More."

I pushed the rest of the way into her with one powerful stroke. The air left my lungs in a whoosh and my teeth clenched. I had never felt anything so perfect. Like she was made for me. Mine. Only for me. She started to roll her hips and it felt so fucking good I had to stop her.

"Don't move."

I had to let myself adjust. I wasn't prepared. Her entire body was calling to me. Begging me to make her move with me.

"God Bella." I let my hips draw back again and slammed into her.

"You are so fucking tight._ Ugh. _Wet. _Ughnn_. Fucking perfect."

My lips traveled down to her tits and I put her nipple in my mouth. I pulled it between my teeth and then flicked it with my tongue. It pulled a hard moan out of Bella and my dick twitched inside of her. Her hips were moving against mine. Hard. Fast. Rolling.

"Fuck me… harder, unn… Edward."

I snarled. Fuck. Perfect.

I took my mouth from her nipple and bit down on her neck. I pulled my hands from her hips and braced myself against the wall. I was slamming into her furiously. Me grunting and her panting. The water collecting between us was making sloshing sounds and our bodies were slapping together in a rhythm we made.

She started to tremble and I could feel myself losing control, but god damn it. She was going to come first. I started working my fingers on her clit.

"Come. Now, Bella."

Her pussy clamped around me hard and she screamed out my name. I could feel my release coming and my grunts became louder as my hips thrashed against hers. I came violently, pounding into her. Electricity was flowing through my veins and my world tipped on its fucking side. Words were falling from my mouth and my hips kept thrusting.

My heart was pounding furiously, and I let my hips slow and then finally stop, leaving myself sheathed inside her. I couldn't bear to break the connection.

"You are fucking perfect, my Bella."

I slid myself out of her, but left her hips around my waist. Her head was on my shoulder as I reached over to turn off the water and step out of the shower. I let her legs down and grabbed a towel from the rack, running it down her body. I got on my knees to dry her legs. I kissed her thigh. Mine. Hip. Mine. Navel. Fucking mine. All mine. Made for me. Will never share.

"Mine." Hope she doesn't mind.

I looked up into her face. She had a questioning look her eyes. Shit. She does mind.

"Yours." A whisper.

My chest was about ready to fucking explode. The smile that swept across my face hurt, it was so large.

Her lips curled into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, and her eyes were dancing.

"Hungry?"

"God, I'm starving. What did you bring?"

"Spring rolls?"

"Yes."

"Good. Nothing is better than spring rolls after sex."

I stood up and pulled her to my chest.

Mine.

We were laying on her bed, wrapped up in each other. Thai containers spread everywhere, five empty beer bottles on her nightstand. Bella was giggling and I was chuckling softly. Two fucking beers and Bella is buzzed. Could she get any more beautiful?

"God, you are fucking amazing."

"Says the sex god."

Well, if we're going to be name calling, that's the kind I like.

Her head was on my chest, her arm thrown across my stomach. He leg was hitched up against my hip. She fucking fit. Perfection. Exactly where she was meant to be.

"When are you scheduled again? I think we may need to christen the on-call room."

She stiffened for half a second, and then seemed to deflate against me. What the hell was that about?

"I'm supposed to go in the day after tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll be going back."

What the fuck is this? Not acceptable.

"Why the hell not?" Shit. Not the best way to ask.

"I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was harsh. God damn it.

"Hey. I'm sorry. Look at me please."

Her head lifted and I could see pain in her eyes. I fucking hated that. I wanted to make that go away. I wanted to see her smiling again. I wanted to hear her ridiculous giggling.

"Come back. Let me help you fix it. Whatever it is. We don't have to talk about it now."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears and she blinked rapidly. Then she nodded once. Curt. Abrupt. None of this shit. I pulled her lips up to mine. Soft. So soft. Mine.

"Mmm. How do I get that giggling girl from a minute ago back?"

"Hmm…" Kiss. Slow. Soft. Wet. "This is a good start, I think."

"Are you sure you're ready for another round? That would make three." This woman was a damn goddess.

"I'm pretty insatiable."

Be still my fucking heart.

"BELLA!! I'M HO-OME."

Wow. That was high pitched.

"Oh God, that's Alice. I thought I'd have more time to prepare you. She can be a bit on the… excitable side." She sounded a little wary. Was that for me or for her? "I'll be out in just a sec, Alice."

"Nonsense. I need to apologize for the other night. I haven't gotten a chance…"

The door swung open and a tiny little woman stood in the doorway. Her face was frozen in total shock. Thank God for well placed sheets. I wish she would stop fucking staring.

Her eyes shifted to mine.

"Hey." I chuckled.

Her eyes went wide and she looked at Bella.

"You're naked with a boy."

"Yes. I've been known to do that on occasion. Alice, this is Edward. Edward, my roommate, Alice."

Nobody said anything for half a beat, and then Alice launched into her apologies.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Ok. So I've got to learn how to knock. God. Such an idiot. Ok, well I'll talk to you later then, Bella. Nice to meet you Edward. Oh, Thai. Any spring rolls left? Nope. I don't want any of your sex spring rolls. Ok, then. You two have fun. I'm going to head out and do some grocery shopping…" She was still talking as she shut the door and walked down the hallway.

Bella let out a sigh and then a half laugh.

"So, you still up for round 3, Dr. Masen?"


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Bella."

"Mhmmm?"

"Bella. Wake up, my Bella. I need to go into the hospital."

"No. Call in sick. Stay in bed with me. We'll order out."

I felt a cold draft on my back and then velvet hands running themselves up my thighs. A shiver ran through me, and I wasn't sure if it was from the sudden lack of covering or the intense arousal coursing through me.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" His voice was deep, and it went straight to my core. _How does he do that?_

I rolled over in one swift movement and pulled him down to the bed with me, hitched my leg over his hip and buried my face in his chest.

"Why are you wearing all these clothes? I like you best naked. Off with these pants. Pronto." My fingers started pulling at the ties of his scrubs and he chuckled low in his chest. His hands came around to still my movements, and I left out a growl of frustration. "Come on, you know you'd rather stay in bed with me."

"Oh Bella. There is nothing I want more than to claim you as mine again this morning, especially when you are so beautiful and naked and _wet_ for me," Edward's finger's brushed between my legs and I let out a whimper. "But I really need to get to the hospital, and I think I need you to kick me out so I'll go."

"I think you might be sending mixed messages here. I could swear that you want me to beg you to stay with what your fingers are saying right now. And if you want me to kick you out, that is definitely the wrong way to go about it." My voice was shaky and breathless; this was by far the best way I had ever been woken up.

"What _should_ my fingers be doing then?" Edward let his fingers trace light, slow circles around my clit, "This? Is this what I should be doing, my Bella?"

"Uhn. More."

"More what? I don't want to get this wrong; I would hate to be late for work. I need you to tell me."

His nose traced a line up the column of my neck, and his fingers kept up their teasing touch. His breath brushed across my throat, and I shivered. I felt his tongue just under my ear and I moaned.

"Tell me."

"Harder. Faster, Edward. Please."

"Good girl." He slipped his fingers inside me, and I groaned in satisfaction. His thumb replaced his finger on my clit and I could feel all the muscles in my body start to tense. "I love seeing you like this. Love that you are like this because of me. I want to see you come undone. I want to see you come for me." His voice was rough, and it seemed to touch me deeper than his hands could reach.

My back began to arch and my legs started to shake, I could feel myself on the edge as my breaths came out in gasps.

"Now. Come for me now, my Bella."

And I did. Electricity shot through me, hot and cold. Light and dark and blinding. I could feel Edward's lips on my shoulder, my neck, running over my collarbone.

"You are so god damn beautiful when you come for me, Bella."

"Hmm. A girl could get used to being woken up that way." Really. Nothing starts your day out right like an orgasm from Edward.

He stared at my lips for a full minute before gently pressing his to them. Gently, reverently. Savoring them, as if he was storing up the memory of the kiss for later.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" As if I would really say no.

"As in an actual restaurant? With actual plates and glasses and silverware? I don't know, that sounds depressingly lacking in nudity."

"Yes, an actual restaurant. With you and me in clothes, having actual conversation. We might even splurge and go somewhere with tablecloths. I want to spend some time with you outside this bed."

Wow. He was being serious.

"Don't you think it might be a problem with us being seen together? I mean, dating a coworker isn't exactly the best idea."

The emotions on his face flickered through so fast it was hard to keep up. Hurt, disappointment, anger.

"Were you planning on keeping this just to ourselves? Were you hoping that no one would find out that you were sleeping with one of the attendings? Am I going to mar the sweet, wholesome image you've got going at the hospital?" His words became more venomous as he continued ranting.

"Stop. Right now. You're putting words in my mouth. Do you think that I actually want to keep this thing between us to ourselves? As a matter of fact, I'd love to shove it in the face of that Stanley bitch. Maybe I could get her to shut up and stop preening for 5 minutes. But the fact of the matter is that I _am_ a resident, although I'm not sure for how much longer, and you did sleep with me. That could get awkward really quickly. I don't want to make things difficult for you. You enjoy your job, and I'm not sure about hospital policy on dating coworkers."

By the time I had finished, Edward's face had softened, and his eyes were practically shining.

"I don't care. I'm taking you out. Please. I want you come out with me, in public. If someone sees us, even better. I don't want anyone else thinking they can have you. You're mine."

His eyes were burning into mine, and I felt like I had melted into the mattress.

"Yes. Take me out." I whispered.

"Good. That's settled. Maybe after dinner we can work on getting you unclothed again. Perhaps back at my place, this time."

--

Twenty minutes after kissing Edward goodbye for the third time I finally got up to grab some coffee.

Wow. Dinner with Edward. It was strange that I felt so nervous. He had seen me completely naked; for more than 24 hours straight. And vice versa. Good lord.

Don't think about that Bella, or you'll end up back in your room.

"She lives! It's a miracle!" Alice's voice cut through my naked Edward fantasies.

"Good morning, Alice."

"I thought for a while that you moved out and had sublet to a porn star."

My face flushed, although I couldn't argue. We had been extremely loud. Whoops.

"Sorry about that. I'll try to keep it down."

"Bella! Never apologize for good sex. Ever. I finally got a good look at Dr. Love, or at least his face, and good job. That one is a looker. You going to give me the story behind that?" Alice's eyebrow arched and she looked expectantly at me.

Ok. So all the gritty details then. Lovely. It's not embarrassing at all that I practically dry humped a man in the parking lot of a bar, and then fucked his brains out before having a real conversation. That makes me sound really classy.

"Not before I get my coffee."

I took my time walking to the cupboard, and then picking out the coffee mug I was going to use. I could feel Alice's glare on my back and suddenly getting the right amount of creamer was an exact science.

"That's enough evading. Spill."

"What do you what to know?"

"Everything. But mostly how you ended up in your bed with that hunk of man for two whole nights and a day."

"Well…" _how do I explain this?_ "I was leaving the bar that night and I saw him there and we got to talking," _I'm pretty sure he said something to me before we left together_, "and we ended up back his place, but he got paged back to the hospital before much happened" _besides a meeting between his mouth and my crotch "_and we decided to pick things up where we left off the next night" _or he just showed up and I lost control over my body_ "and he brought over some dinner for us. That's about it. We're going to dinner again tonight, I think."

"And that's it?"

No. Every time I see him my loins catch on fire, and the thought of him leaving just to go to work is sending me into withdrawals.

"Pretty much." Alice started staring me down. "What?"

"You're a shitty liar, Bella. I'm going to let it slide this time, but only because it's too damn early in the morning to start bitching at you. Hey, did I hear you have a date for dinner tonight? Let me dress you! I know exactly what outfit you should wear-"

"No, thank you, hon. You can tell me if what I'm wearing makes my ass look huge, though." I had to nip that idea in the bud or Alice would call in sick and we'd be spending the next 12 hours playing dress up and seeing how much eyeliner I could get away with before I looked like a hooker.

"You're no fun. Off to work I go, I suppose." Alice grabbed her purse off the counter, and I remembered who _she_ left with the other night.

"Hey! How was your night with Mr. Southern Accent?"

Alice stopped walking towards the door and her eyes glazed over.

"Wow. That good, huh?"

"Oh, you know. We went back to his place and played chess. That's about it."

"Ha ha, Alice. Are you going to see him again?"

She laughed long and loud.

"I don't know, he kind of has this thing for the Civil War…. It was a bit extreme. See you later, Bella!"

It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon before I rolled out of bed again, and another 40 minutes before I moved my ass off the couch. I had to catch up on the sleep I had missed the last two nights. And as long as everything went according to plan, I'd be missing sleep again tonight.

I was still a little worried about being seen in public with Edward. It wasn't that I didn't want to be. God, I would love to go out to dinner with him and talk and dance and do the things that couples did. It was just that I really didn't want to get mixed up in the office politics of it all.

I guess I should have thought about that before I stuck my tongue in his mouth.

The sound of my phone ringing cut through the silence of the apartment, and I rushed out of the kitchen into the living room in a frantic search for the phone.

Damn it, Alice. Shoes and purses were EVERYWHERE. God, she already had most of the closet space in the apartment, the least she could do was actually put her shit in there.

As I threw a pair of Manolo Blahniks over my head (Alice hadn't eaten anything except ramen noodles for a month to afford those) I heard the answering machine picking up the call.

Damn it.

"Hi! You've reached Alice and Bella. Leave your message at the beep."

"Dr. Swan. This is Dr. Banner. We've got a bit of a situation and I need to see you tomorrow before your shift starts. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:15 AM."

Oh shit.

EPOV

I listened to my engine purring as I sped over to Bella's place. My mind was full of her body, bare and ready for me. Walking into her apartment, wrapping her legs back around me and not resurfacing until we had to go back to the hospital the next morning. My body was betraying my need for Bella, just the thought of her had me hard as a fucking board.

What in the hell had I been thinking arguing with Bella about getting naked before dinner?

I had been away from her for little more than 12 hours and I was already getting jittery and shit. How the hell was I supposed to make it through dinner without putting my hands all over her? Without feeling her body moving with mine?

I couldn't. No fucking way.

She was too beautiful. Too damn enticing. That blush of hers was too much of an invitation. There was no way I was going to make it all the way through dinner.

_I wonder how much of an exhibitionist Bella is._

Stop that thought right fucking there, Masen. You want to keep this one around, do not treat her like a sex toy.

_Unless she wants to be treated like a sex toy._

Yes. That was reasonable. Bella seemed as adverse to the idea of us being clothed as I was. More so, actually. I'm sure I could talk her into some under-the-table action.

And that goes right along with your god damn get-to-know-you plan. Keep your fucking hands to yourself, Masen.

Except when I pulled in front of Bella's building, all the blood in my body travel straight to my cock and I couldn't think straight. As a matter of fact, I couldn't think at all. I could practically hear her moans of approval and taste her in my mouth.

Putting my head between her legs was a much better idea than going out to dinner.

I was practically shaking by the time I hit the buzzer on her building. It opened immediately and I ran up the stairs, panting with the need to be in her.

My Bella has turned me into a fucking sex addict.

I rounded the corner and my god.

But she was fucking gorgeous. And pissed as shit. What the hell was that about?

"Have you been talking about us at the hospital already?" Her face was flushed with anger and it reminded me of her post-sex face; all blushing and sweaty and fucking glowing.

I was going to put the glow back on her face right now.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my Bella, but I can't stop thinking about the sounds you make when you're coming. I need to hear them again before dinner."

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip, before making the scowl slide back on her face.

"Edward! I'm serious! I got a call for Dr. Banner today saying that he needed to meet with me tomorrow morning. Are you sure you didn't tell anyone about…oh."

I wanted to listen to watch she was saying. I swear to God I really did, but her fucking mouth was so gorgeous. All full and soft and pink. Exactly the same color as her pert little nipples. I had to brush my fingers across them over the fabric of her dress. I brought my mouth to her neck and brushed my lips along the column, up and down. Over and over, until I had to taste her. Had to get some of her in my mouth. I let my tongue lap under her ear, and again at the hollow of her neck.

"Bella. I hardly talk to anyone in that damn place. And I certainly didn't tell anyone about what we spent the 36 hours previous to my shift doing. But I _will _make sure they know you are mine, and that they are not to touch." My voice had gotten husky, and I wasn't sure if it was from the want or the possessiveness I was feeling.

"Aren't you being a bit of a caveman, Edward? Are you going to knock me upside the head and throw me over your shoulder?"

I let my hand slide up her skirt and palmed her through her panties. I could feel her wetness soaking through the silky fabric, and I bit back a groan.

"Would you like me to show you my caveman side? I know you, and I think you'd like a rough fuck from me. What do you say, my Bella?"

She whimpered and rubbed herself against my hand, looking for the friction she needed. My fingers slipped aside the fabric and began to lightly trace the soft skin underneath. So fucking _wet._

"Would you like that? Tell me what you want, Bella."

My other hand slipped up the front of her shirt, and found her lace covered nipple. I rubbed my thumb over it, feeling it harden for me.

"Nnnh, yes."

"Yes what?

"Yes…. Edward. Oh God, please."

Scenarios started rushing through my head of Bella and I at the restaurant and I had to see if Bella would be willing.

I dropped down to my knees and slid my hands up her thighs, letting my fingers hook around the tops of her panties. Her eyes went wide as she realized what I was going to do, and she started looking around the hallway in a panic.

"Edward! We are standing in the hallway! We can go right inside my apartment…"

I silenced her with a kiss on her inner thigh, and I looked up from underneath my lashes.

"I want to fuck you with my tongue right here. I need to taste you in my mouth _now_. We'll hear if anyone is coming. Will you let me do that, Bella?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded her head slowly.

"Good girl.

I pulled her panties down her smooth legs and when she stepped out of them I brought them to my nose and inhaled deeply.

Fucking perfect. I'll be keeping these.

I ran my hands over her calves, up to her inner thigh.

"Open your legs for me, Bella."

I lifted her skirt just enough for me to duck under, and in the dim light filtering through I could see her glistening. The smell of her arousal was all around me, so thick I could taste it on my tongue already. I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her cleft and then took a soft swipe against her hot flesh with my tongue; moaning deep in my chest.

"Do you have any idea what seeing you this wet for me does to me? How fucking good you taste? How you feel sliding down my throat when I swallow?"

Her hands went to my shoulders as I took another long, slow pass with my tongue, and I could hear her mewing above me.

"Do you like this? My tongue on you? In you?" My tongue didn't stop, I couldn't get enough.

"Ughn. Yes. More please, Edward."

Fuck me, I love it when she says please.

I sucked her clit into my mouth, setting a rhythm with my tongue. I snaked my hands up her legs, slipping my fingers into her with one and holding her up with the other as she started to tremble.

"Fuck, Bella. You are so delicious."

She moaned and as I twisted my fingers, I could feel her clamp down on me. I started licking with a determination, letting my teeth graze across her swollen bud.

Her thighs started to shake in earnest and I could hear her gasping for breath.

"Edward!"

Her pussy jerked against my face and I felt her body go rigid. Her juices flowed down my throat and I was in fucking heaven.

I kept up my rhythm as I felt her ride out her orgasm.

Shit, I loved her coming on my face.

I kissed down her legs as I came out from underneath her skirt. Bella's eyes were shining and her chest was heaving.

I stood up slowly and brushed my fingers across her cheekbones.

"You are so beautiful."

I let my lips brush against hers gently, once and then again. So very beautiful. Mine.

Bella turned to open the door to her apartment, and I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um... I thought we were going inside to finish what we started."

Silly Bella. I have plans for you that don't involve a bed.

"Not a chance, we're late for our reservation. Let's go."

I threw my arm around her waist and started walking her towards the stairs.

"But Edward, I thought we'd get to finish this."

"Oh, we will; but we've got to leave something for dessert." I threw a wink at her and she blushed. Fucking irresistible.

"Can I have my underwear back, at least?"

"I don't think so."


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY! I UPDATED!**

**I know it took forever, you're allowed to throw things at me if it makes you feel better.**

**As always, a big smooch and thank you to my Twinster, for kicking my ass with her copious amounts of awesome. You complete me, Twinny. You complete me.**

**This whole chapter is one long shout out to my Smutmate, vanillabeans. I'll supply the whiskey sours if you provide the dresses! I couldn't have written this chapter without you supplying me with porn at 4:30 in the morning, and igniting my lointhirst with your DTE. Thank you for that.**

BPOV

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look? I'm not sure that I should be taking you out in public with you dressed like that. You're far too tempting."

I could feel the flush rising on my face. After what we just did in the hallway of my apartment building, I was pretty sure I had a good idea of how tempting I was to him. And I certainly should have been past any sort of embarrassment. Not that I was complaining; quite the contrary, actually. I was hoping that wherever we were going had long enough tablecloths that I might be able to return the favor. Maybe twice.

What was it about this man that brought out my inner sexual deviant? Whatever it was, though, I liked it.

"You may have mentioned it, but I won't complain if you wanted to do it again. Now, would you please watch the road? I'd like to get there in one piece. A car accident would put a serious damper on my plan to get you back into my bed later."

He hissed through his teeth as his free hand ran up my leg to the top of my thigh; his thumb rubbing circles on the inner most part. Too close for me to relax, too far away for me feel any relief. A shiver ran up my spine as I held back the urge to press my core into his hand.

"Be careful, Bella. If you keep talking like that I'm going to turn this car around , carry you to my bed and ravish you." His voice had dropped and picked up a gravely quality. I could feel myself growing wet for him gain.

Not good. He still had my panties.

"Is that a promise?" My voice had gone breathy and I wondered where in the hell all this bravado had come from.

Post orgasm high, perhaps?

Images of Edward on his knees and under my dress only minutes ago popped into my mind and I crossed my legs in a vain hope to stop the dull ache in between them.

We stopped at a red light and Edward's head came down on the steering wheel with a thud. He took a deep breath and groaned loudly, and I couldn't help feeling a little smug that I could affect him in such a way.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bella. I swear it. Death by sexual tension. " Edward's fingers picked up their gentle rubbing again and I bit back a groan.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we? I am a doctor, you know. I'm sure there is something I could do to relieve the tension. What do you think, Edward? Should I examine you? Give you my professional opinion? Present you with a few options for relief from your little… problem?"

We pulled into the parking lot of a cute little Italian place. Edward growled and the car stopped with a jerk. He was out and at my door in the next second; reaching over to unbuckle my seatbelt. His lips grazed my ear before tracing my jawline as he practically lifted me out of my seat; my chest level with his, lip to lip, my feet dangling in the air.

"As you and I both know, there's nothing little about me. I'm more than willing to have you examine me, but that will have to wait until after dinner. I wouldn't want anything to distract you, my situation is going to need your undivided attention. Now, I hope you're hungry." His lips brushed against mine as he spoke.

Oh, I was hungry alright, but I was sure they didn't have what I was craving on the menu.

He let me slide down his chest, holding me tightly to his body; his arousal pressing into me as my feet touched the gravel and my knees shook slightly.

"Ravenous." My voice was barely a whisper at this point, my breath uneven.

Edward smirked, his hand coming to rest on the small of my back as he led me inside.

"Good."

I had to concentrate on my feet placement as he guided us to the hostess, my body was not to be trusted. His hand on me was too much, I was going to melt into a puddle.

The hostess's smile was way too predatory; her eyes raking over Edward_._

I watched as her eyes glazed over as Edward smiled at her and asked for a table with some privacy. I could see the gears running in her head as she looked me over. Her eyebrow cocked in a half challenge.

Oh hell no, I will cut you, bitch. _Mine_

She turned to lead us to our table, shaking her ass as she walked like it was going out of style.

Who was she putting that show on for? Was her pimp watching? Calm your shit down, you won't be getting close to him, honey.

"Here you go, enjoy your meal. My name is Amber, let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

Purring. She was fucking purring. At MY Edward. Bitch.

I gave her a tight lipped smile (that she didn't see as her eyes were glued to Edward's mouth) and contemplated grabbing her by her bleached out hair and slamming her face into the table.

I heard Edward's chuckle as she sashayed away, and I was instantly irate. As well as turned on. His laugh was too knowing, too sensual. Damn him.

"You are fucking adorable when you're jealous, do you know that? Would you like me lay you out on this table and show you how very uninterested I am in her? I can't get the taste of you out my mind. I could spend the rest of my night in-between your legs. Your softest skin on my lips, fucking wet for me. Feeling you come in my mouth, tasting you as your juices slide down my throat. It's like fucking heaven, Bella."

His voice was deep, barely above a whisper and suddenly I wanted to see how quiet he could be. The idea of my mouth on him while he lost control in the middle of the restaurant was too much to take. I could feel myself getting wetter, and I rubbed my thighs together to ease the throbbing ache in my core.

Edward pulled his chair until it was flush with mine; his lips sweeping across my neck to the base of my throat as his hand brushed up my thigh, not even pausing as he dipped under the hem of my skirt. He touch was like velvet on my thighs, and then suddenly hot and rough on my slick folds. Just the thought of him touching me like this in such a public place sent me close to the edge; I arched my back and closed my eyes, willing myself not to moan.

"Jesus, Bella. You are so fucking ready for me. So wet. So god damn wet. I can feel you throbbing in my hand."

His thumb came up and flicked my clit once, before starting to run in small circles.

"Do you see what get for the teasing in the car? I'm going to make you come in my hand, right here at the table. And you're going to be a good little girl and stay quiet as you come. Can you do that, Bella? Nod if you can do that for me."

My breathing was ragged, and I was desperate for more. I couldn't concentrate, couldn't think. Anything for more. Anything. I nodded my head once as my hand went to his shoulder to hold on for dear life.

"Good girl, Bella." He flicked his thumb over my clit again and plunged two fingers into me roughly, pulling them out slowly before pushing them back in with the same ferocity. His thumb working my clit, his fingers twisting, curling. Hitting the spot he knew brought me to my knees. I could feel my thighs start to quiver and knew my release was coming soon.

"Edward, I'm so…"

Edward's hand stilled completely and I let out a growl of frustration. WHAT. THE. HELL.

"I told you to be quiet as you come. Try again, Bella."

The reentry of his fingers had me biting down on my lip so hard I tasted blood. I felt his lips on my neck, and suddenly he was biting me. Hard.

"Now."

White light filled filled my vision, electricity flowed through my veins, and my whole body jerked from the force of my orgasm.

As I came back down into my body, my only thought was that I needed to feel him in the back of my throat. Right now.

EPOV

My eyes raked over the curve of her neck, the arch of her back, her tits pushed out as she came.

Fucking beautiful.

The sight of her coming on my hand was so damn enticing. I needed to get her fed and back to my place so I could bury myself in her. Immediately.

She took a deep, ragged breath, licked her lips and turned her head to look at me.

_Holy shit._

Her gaze was absolutely wicked. I could practically see the impure thoughts running in her eyes. My cock jumped and I gripped the table to keep from throwing her over my shoulder and running her the hell out of here.

"I'm so hungry, Edward. Do you know what I'm craving?"

Her hand ran across my abs and I felt myself clenching under her touch.

"What would that be, Bella?" My voice sounded gravely, and I couldn't fight the smirk on my face.

_Please take this where I think its going._

Just as her fingers started undoing my belt buckle, our waiter came up.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"Hey you guys, I'm Eric. Can I get you guys something to drink to start off with? Some wine perhaps?"

_Keep your eyes to yourself, dipshit. Stop eye fucking my Bella like that._

"I'll have a vodka tonic."

I must have had a look of shock on my face, because Bella giggled, and pulled on my belt under the tablecloth. A growl came out of me before I could help myself.

"Whiskey. Neat. Quickly."

Bella eyed me in disapproval as he ran off to fill our drink orders.

"What? I didn't like him looking at you. Only I get to look at you like that. Only me, Bella."

Her laugh was throaty and sexy as hell.

"So, back to my hunger problem. I need to taste you, Edward. Right now. I _need_ it. Is that ok?"

_Thank you, Lord Jesus._

"God damn it, Bella."

She had my buckle undone and was in the process of unzipping my slacks when the dumbass waiter returned with our drinks. He bent over Bella and tried to get a shot down the front of her dress as he put down her drink.

_I'm going to fucking kill him. Keep your eyes in your head if you want to keep breathing, douchebag._

"Can I get you guys something to start off with? Or are you ready to order?"

_Stop talking to her tits, asshat. __**Mine.**_

"No, we're not ready. We'll call you when we are. Don't come over here again until then."

I must have gotten the point across, because Eric the douche scampered away without another glance at Bella's tits.

"Edward, no reason to get grouchy."

She palmed my erection through my pants and I hissed through my teeth. This wasn't going to take long, my dick had been stiff since the moment I laid eyes on her in the hallway.

Shit. Since I started thinking about her in the car on the way to her apartment, if I was being honest.

Bella reached her hand into my boxer briefs and pulled me out completely, balls and all. She ran her finger up my length, and I took a deep breath in through my nose.

Thank God for floor length tablecloths.

One of her tiny, warm hands cupped my balls as the other griped the base of my cock, squeezing as she moved it up, twisting when she got to the tip.

_Sweet Jesus._

She licked her lips, winked at me and ducked under the table in one quick movement. I fisted the tablecloth, hoping to God I didn't start grunting.

What the fuck. As long as Bella's mouth was on my cock, I didn't care what noises came out of my mouth. Or who could hear them.

I could feel her hot breath on my dick. Her hand gripped the base of my cock and suddenly her mouth was on me. She wasted no time bringing her nose all the way down to my pelvic bone.

_**SHIT.**_

Fuck. So hot. Wet. Tight.

I could feel the muscles in her throat clenching around my dick and my eyes rolled back into my head. She moved back up, sucking slightly as she went before plunging back down.

She opened her mouth and licked my balls with me completely in her mouth. Was that even fucking possible?

"Jesus Christ, Bella."

Her head was bobbing, her hands running across my thighs.

I was in fucking heaven.

She pulled back, letting her tongue swirl around my tip. I shot my hand under the table, threading my fingers in her hair. She started bobbing again, her hand moving up and down the length not fitting in her mouth.

Her tight little pink mouth.

Shit.

I had to look. Had to.

I lifted the tablecloth just high enough so that I could look at her. Her lips were around my dick, red and swollen. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, my hand holding on and at the base of her neck.

_Christ. She was so damn beautiful._

Bella raised her eyes to mine, winked, slid me down her throat and grabbed my balls. Hard.

"Oh fuck, Bella."

My hips lifted of their own accord and my hand held Bella in place. My dick hit the back of her throat and I almost died.

It was too fucking good.

I was going to come.

"Shit, Bella. _Ughn. _I'm about to come." My voice was hoarse, my whisper strained.

"_Mmmm." _

The vibration in her throat was too much. I could feel my release making its way up my shaft.

Bella made no move to get off my cock, she just sped up her rhythm. One hand and her mouth working in tandem on my dick, the other hand massaging my balls.

_Holy shit, she's going to swallow._

"Oh, Fuck. FUCK, Bella."

The hand still holding the tablecloth jerked violently, sending our drinks toppling to the floor. My hips jutted forward and my entire body ran hot, waves pouring through my veins, the sound of it pounding in my ears.

My dick twitched as I kept coming, and Bella kept up her pace until I was completely finished.

My body felt completely drained as Bella reappeared from under the table, running her thumb across her bottom lip, smiling.

"So, anything on the menu looking good?"

I was in awe. This girl fucking _floored_ me.

"You have _no_ idea, Bella."

**More DTE, you say?**

**Go read Place Your Bets, a callabo by vanillabeans and KatieBelle. Its GLORIOUS. It sets my lointhirst aflame.**

**Leave your lovin', it makes my world go 'round.**


	7. Chapter 7

Just a friendly little reminder to go VOTE!

There is a ton of AMAZING Edwardsmut to choose from, which is a beautiful thing.

You've got one week to get your vote in!

RUN! Don't walk, RUN!

Edwardsmut! GO!


End file.
